My Queen
by Machine Dragon Nero
Summary: This is dedicated to my mate 'Kaiju Queen 13' this is her birthday gift. Possibly the start of a series I may be planning out. Not sure yet if this will be a new series I'll try to get started with this family I might. We'll see what happens. Please know that for disclaimer I do not own any rights to Godzilla or Mothra as they are mention in the story but play known no part in it.


My Queen.

Thisis for my mate and Queen, Kaijuqueen13. Yesterday was her birthday and once again I want to do something very special for her to show her how I see her, respect her and love her. She is the most important woman in my life and she has made my life worth living for.

To KQ: Lovely, from the moment I meant you, you have only been a shining light in my life. I was lost in life I didn't know what I really wanted out of it. I thought I did but I was wrong. What I want most out of life is a life with you. I love you KaijuQueen13. And this is for you.

* * *

Resting in our cave we spend the day awaiting for the day that new life would enter our lives, you keep whatcha on the eggs by your side, While i rest by your side.

I take in what we have together and i can't help but to feel at peace with the life that we have made together.

I look at you and i see everything that i love about you.

I look at your face, the face that i have grown to adore. I take in every detail that i can see, and all i see is the face of true beauty.

I look to your eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes with emerald green highlights. I can spend an eternity looking into your eyes because I have never seen anything as beautiful as your eyes.

I look at your head crest an find it so unique it's almost as if a crown rightfully rest apone your head.

I look at your green and gold feathers as a flower even the effortlessly with your true natural beauty. I could spend an entire day staring at your feathers that's so unique and brightly colored. I wouldn't mind taking an entire day just to map out the pattern each one of them makes.

I look at your pretty blue scales and i cannot help but to think of the sky and how amazing you look in my eyes.

I turn my head and look to your golden wings and admire how powerful you are when you fly, soring hight in the sky.

I notice that you've caught me staring at you and i know that look on your face, wondering what it is that i'm looking at

Before you can even ask I tell. I'm looking at the smartest Kaiju who I've ever had the joy to know.

Who doesn't put down othes because of their lack of knowledge.

I'm looking at the most considerate and compassionate Kaiju who's ever lived. Even more than Mothra.

I'm looking at the braves and the most strong will Kaiju, who never gives up no matter what goes on or whatever comes her way.

I'm looking at the most beautiful winged serpent who's ever lived.

whoseBeauty has no equal and does not throw it in other's faces which only you make more beautiful.

I am looking at the one inspires me to be better and to do better.

I am looking at the light Joy Of My Life the one who this one reason to live.

I am looking at the one who i love more then anything or anyone.

And since these eggs come from you they are part of you and they carry your legacy within them.

So i shall love them as I love you.

I enjoy seeing the purple blush that makes its way to your face as you turn your head away.

And that sweet smile spreads across your face.

I enjoy even more when you look back at me and kiss me on the lips and whisper in my ear.

"I love you too Nero."

Just when i think things couldn't be any better we hear he sweet sound of eggs cracking and new life awakening.

The first one we see is a Dragon cub. From the looks of it, it seems like it's a boy.

He has dark blue scales like me but has gold stripes along his back that reminds me of your gold feathers.

We see he has both arms and legs and even wings, as recall we had wondered who they would take more after.

It would appear our son shares more of my traits, but has traces of you within him.

He seems a bit thin but i'm sure he'll fill out when he gets older.

He also has more of a grayish blue underbelly unlike that are not white underbelly.

The next feature to take him are his two beautiful wings that honestly he received from you.

It seems to have more scales than feathers on his wings but he could grow more once he gets older.

We notice is that he has your eyes. His eyes are an Emerald green but the rims are beautiful shade of blue.

And lastly we notice about him is at the top of his head to the middle of his neck is a row of feathers that makes a mane for him.

We give him the name 'Leonidas' meaning lion strong. Because for one so small he seems so strong.

Our next newfound bundle of joy reveals themself to the world.

Its body is long and liquor much like your own servant body.

But only one look at it you seem to instantly now that it's a girl.

We take notice that she has on me a pair of hearts no wings or back legs.

It's more than obvious that she takes after you but shares few of my features.

Unlike her brother her scale colors a beautiful green with a light blue underbelly.

We also take notice that as well as into contrast of her brother,

her eyes a deep blue color with the rims being a light green color.

Her body is completely smooth, but i have no doubt that when she's older her scales will be like armor.

I watch as you bring your head towards them and give our daughter the name 'Draki' which ironically means dragon.

They both come to you and instantly recognize you as their loving mother.

I let my presence be known to them and they seem a bit scared but eventually warm up to me.

It appears they have accepted me as their father haha, and i am honored by this.

Once again i taken the site before my eyes and i feel peace enjoy as i look at my family.

No one could ask for more. I have everything i need right here in the world.

Now I understand what Godzilla meant when he said.

"No matter what you accomplish in life no matter what you do,

when you finally have a family of your own nothing else even comes close."

And he's right, nothing else even comes close to what we have now.

I lean in close to you and kiss you on your sweet lips and tell you.

"I love you Qe."

* * *

Hey lovely, I'm sorry I didn't get to finish this for you yesterday stuff got in the way but maybe it did for a reason. I like how this came out if I had finished it earlier I don't think it would be the same so I guess it's okay that I had to take my time. I hope you enjoy this everything I've said here comes from the heart. It comes from my heart the heart that belongs to you and only to you. I hope you don't mind the name I gave to the daughter I want to think of a good Kaiju name and that one came to mine it's cute like her but also has a powerful meaning behind it and believe me in time she would be a very powerful character. I hope you enjoy this birthday gift for you.

I love you so much, you have been a godsend blessing to me it have made my life worth living for. And I am and willing to do everything in my power to repay the love that you give me.

I really want to go on and on and flatter you with words from the heart but it's 2:50 in the morning and I have work so I really really need to get to bed. Good night my queen I Will Always Love You now and forever love yours truly Machine Dragon Nero.

* * *

This is machine Dragon Nero signing off.

See you on the battlefield!


End file.
